The Proposal
by Abby Normal 333
Summary: AU- What if Edward hadn't proposed like he did in Eclipse? What if he had planned it out like every other human male? This is an edit of the other version I wrote.


_Hello hello fellow Twilighters. This was just the product of a POV excercise in my AP English class...the teacher put a bunch of different scenarios on the board and we had to pick one and write a scene from each person's POV. In class, I did some guy getting pulled over by a cop. But there was another "Man proposing to his girlfriend" and I wanted write about that one.. but it would take WAAY to long (we only had 6 minutes). So in my study hall the next period I sat down and wrote this.. really really quickly. So it's not great- I've never written ANYTHING... much less a fanfic...before._

_Obviously, I don't own Twilight, or anything like that. I wish. :)_

--

Everything was perfect. They were in the meadow, and the sun was just beginning to set. Edward could see the slowly dimming light reflected on Bella's face. He was so glad all the troubles were behind them. He was never going to have to worry about something harming Bella again.

He fingered the ring in his pocket, the one his biological father had given to his mother a hundred years ago. He knew that this night was going to change everything. He'd spent so much time planning the next few minutes.

Edward looked down at his beloved Bella. She looked so at peace, so calm. More than she should be when she was alone with him. Even after all this time with her, training himself to resist her, Edward still didn't trust himself. But he had overcome the urge to drain her of every ounce of her sweet, wonderful...floral...

He shook his head to clear it. The motion was so quick Bella didn't notice. He silently berated himself for even thinking of it. Besides, it would all be over soon. In a few months, he wouldn't have to endure the temptation.

--

Bella couldn't believe how wonderful one evening, one sunset, could be. It was perfect, watching the sun cast a pinkish glow over the meadow while she was sitting next to Edward. She could feel the fading light, and his gaze, on her face.

God, he was beautiful. She still couldn't believe it was all over, and that she would soon be as beautiful and strong as him. She sighed, and leaned up against Edward's cold marble chest. He slowly picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. And then he stood up.

--

The moment had finally arrived. Everything- all the pain, all the sadness, and every triumph- had lead to this. Edward stood, and pulled Bella up with him. She was so beautiful, no wonder all the boys at school wanted her the moment they saw her. Edward tilted her face up and kissed, oh so gently.

--

She wasn't expecting the kiss, and as a result she wasn't prepared for it. When their lips met, she gasped, and threw herself into it, body and soul. She could feel the lack of oxygen after just a few seconds.

--

Naturally, Bella had lost control. He had been expecting it. But he wasn't expecting to be so happy about it. Edward responded to Bella's reaction with equal force. He knew it was wrong, he just didn't care. Not this time.

Finally, after a few minutes, he noticed that Bella wasn't able to breathe. He broke away with a grin and a sigh, as usual.

--

_Stupid, stupid Bella,_ she thought as she blushed. She was really going to have to be more careful about losing control. She looked up at Edward when he sighed and gave him a sheepish smile. Bella could tell he really didn't mind her reactions, deep down. After all, he had said he was able to feel so much more human when he was with her. What human guy wouldn't want a girl throwing herself at him?

--

Edward took a deep breath and looked at her. "Bella, there's something I've wanted to say to you for a very long time now. I haven't been able to do it because, well, things have been a little crazy."

"Yeah. Just a bit," Bella said with a snort.

Edward laughed. "Let me finish. I've been wanting to tell you that I think you are the most beautiful person alive. Yes," he said Bella looked like she was going to interrupt, "I realize I live with vampires, but I don't see them the way I see you. You are wonderful, so rare in my world. You blush, and it nearly drives me mad to see the blood rush to your cheeks." With that, he gently stroked from her forehead to her chin with one finger.

"Then you clearly have never looked at Rosalie" Bella muttered. "Honestly, Edward. You've said this all before. Why are you saying it now?"

"Because, you silly girl, this time I have an agenda!" He laughed again and gazed at her.

--

Bella couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. Yes, it was wonderful that Edward was saying all these things, but why?

She looked up into his dark eyes. He was thirsty again.

"Edward, when is the next time you'll go hunting?"

"Stop changing the subject," he said "I'll get to that at some point. Now will you please let me talk?" He gave her her favorite grin.

"Fine," she said with a sigh "go ahead."

"Thank you.

"You know how I feel about you, and how I feel about making you... like me... But I know nothing of your thoughts. You couldn't possibly understand how frustrating that is for me. Especially now when.." Edward paused and stepped back from her.

_Oh my god, _Bella thought, _this isn't happening._

_--_

Edward put his hand in his pocket and brought out a fist. He got down on one knee. He couldn't read anything on Bella's face, but then again, he didn't have to to know her feelings on the subject. He could still try, though. He took her hand.

"Bella, I plan on loving you for all my existence. For eternity. But before I can really do that, you have to do one thing.

"Will you marry me?"

--

She couldn't think. Her mouth just hung open. She hadn't expected this at all. Edward knew she hated marriage, and yet he was proposing? What was wrong with him?

And yet, she thought of the life ahead of her. She knew she was going to be with him forever, so what would it hurt? While the thought of being married- and so young!- made her cringe, Bella knew that Edward was more than worth it.

She looked down at Edward and she knew her answer.

"Of course I will."

It came out as a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. Bella could see the joy on his already perfect features and knew she had made the right decision.

--

Edward jumped up and took Bella in his arms. Alice was going to be thrilled. A wedding would keep her busy for months.

--

_So there you have it. My first attempt at a fanfic. Is there anything I need to work on? And anything I need to know about ? I'm still figuring everything out..._

_And depending on any reviews I get, I might finish it, or add stuff... suggestions are always welcome!!_


End file.
